Matahari dan Bulan
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Yang aku inginkan hanya kebebasan, aku tak butuh kekangan. Dengan siapapun aku berteman aku tak peduli. "Dia temanku! Aku tak peduli." / "Tapi dia manusia serigala Rose!" Abal dan ada OC. Nextgen.


**SUMMARY:**

**Yang aku inginkan hanya kebebasan, aku tak butuh kekangan. Dengan siapapun aku berteman aku tak peduli. "Dia temanku! Aku tak peduli." / "Tapi dia manusia serigala Rose!" Abal dan ada OC. Nextgen.**

**Yuhuu~~ Goblet bikin fic Nextgen lagi. Kali ini pairing yang paling Goblet cintai! **

**Mungin idenya bakal drama. Heavy drama (?) Oke langsung baca teman-teman. Semoga suka luv.. luv.. muach.. :***

"Apa aku harus selalu melihat Malfoy tiap kali mengantarkan kalian ke Hogwarts Express? Mataku bosan melihat peragainya." Suara Dad bergaung di telingaku.

Berusaha ku tahan agar bola mata ini tak berputar malas dihadapan Dad. Selalu begitu. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Kadang Dad bisa jadi sangat kekanak-kanankan. Uring-uringan tiap kali ada Mr. Malfoy padahal lihat saja disana Mr. Malfoy bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Dad.

"Anaknya juga sekolah di Hogwarts, Dad. Tentu saja kau akan selalu melihatnya saat akan ke Hogwarts Express." Jawab Hugo malas.

Dad mendengus keras. Pandangan mata Dad langsung jatuh kearahku. "Dia satu angkatan denganmukan Rose. Bagaimana? Apa kau selalu mengalahkannya disetiap pelajaran?"

Oh pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Hn." Responku.

Aku tak peduli yang jelas aku bosan dengan ocehan macam ini. Dad sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tak dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy. Dan Aku sudah mengukuti petuah Dad tentang menjauhi Malfoy. Tapi Dad sendiri yang selalu mengocehkan tentang Malfoy.

"Sampai kapan kau bertanya seperti itu, Ron? Rose bahkan sudah muak mendengarnya." Timpal Mom sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi aku harus memastikan kalau Rose tetap menjaga jarak dengan Malfoy itu, Hermione."

"Berhentilah, Dad. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir bicara dengannya. Tak usah khawatir." Balasku jujur taknpa kebohongan sedikitpun. Yeah memang itu yang sebenarnya.

"Bagus kalu begitu." Kata Dad semangat, yang dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Mom.

Yeah ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan kami disini untuk berangkat kembali ke Hogwarts. Stasiun benar-benar penuh kalau tahun ajaran baru begini. Kau akan bisa melihat pemuda pirang berantakan yang selalu diocehkan Dad dari sini. Dari sini aku bisa membedakan kasta kami. Lihat saja aku hanya memakai kaos dan Jeans. Sedangkan dia memakai jubah formal berkelas. Wow. Itu. Menggelikan.

Aku tak terlalu menyadarinya sebelumnya. Tapi berhubung Dad menyinggung Malfoy. Pandanganku jadi terarah padanya. Dia juga sedang diantar keluarganya. Mr dan Mrs Malfoy berdiri tegak bak bangsawan kerajaan sambil memberi petuah pada anaknya itu. Well Malfoy setidaknya cukup patuh dia hanya diam mendengarkan, tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Atensinya akan terlihat tinggi jika yang berbicara ayahnya. Oke tipe anak penurut sepertinya.

Terlalu berlebihankah kalau aku mengamatinya dari jauh seperti ini? Salahkan saja Al yang tak kunjung datang, aku jadi memandangi Malfoy deh.

Mungkin aku terlalu lama memandanginya, karena saat ini manic kelabu Malfoy tercetak tepat di mataku. Wajahnya seperti biasa datar dan angkuh. Kupasang raut yang sama, memangnya hanya dia yang bisa? Aku. Juga. Bisa.

"Rose!" Suara yang kuhafal itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari Malfoy.

"Hey, Al! Lama sekali.. Aku sampai bosan."

Al datang diikuti keluarganya. Ada juga rombongan dari Uncle George. Ini baru namanya mengasyikkan.

"Gara-gara James. Dia meramalkan kalau Lily akan masuk Slytherin. Dan itu jadi lebih heboh dari tahun pertamaku." Jawab Al sambil merengut.

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Entahlah jangan tanyakan. Ayo cari tempat, aku mau cerita, Rose."

Dan setelah itu kami berpamitan untuk mencari kompartemen. Hanya aku dan Al tanpa sepupu yang lain What a perfect pleasure.

.

.

Ini tahun ketigaku di Hogwarts, dan akan jadi yang terkeren. Murid tahun ketiga keats itu diperbolehkan ke Hogsmeade dan ikut pesta dangsa. Asyikkan.

Yang lebih mengasyikkan lagi aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu sahabat terbaikku Timothy Franders. Tidak pernah dengar? Pastinya karena dia bukan murid Hogwarts.

Aku saja baru mengenalnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu saat iseng jalan-jalan ke hutan terlarang. Tapi yang jelas aku merindukan Tim! Biasanya kami bertemu di sebelah barat hutan, tapi kalau liburan begini kami tak pernah bertemu.

Bahkan mungkin Tim tak mempunya teman saat liburan seperti ini. Seusai makan malam ini aku akan mengunjunginya langsung. Kalau perlu aku rela masuk ke dapur untuk membawakannya sekeranjang penuh makanan sebagai tanda rinduku.

Jadi aku makan dengan cepat kali ini.

"Rose aku masuk Gryffindor... aku masuk Gryfindor.. Hugo juga—" Kata Lily girang, lalu beralih ke James. "—Ramalanmu mengecewakan sekali James." Lily menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek James.

"Topi seleksinya terpaksa menempatkanmu di Gryffindor karena Mom tadi datang dan mengancamnya." Balas James dengan menaik turunkan alisnya balik mengejek.

Lily diam ditempat, memandang horror ke James. Matanya yang coklat hangat mebulat sempurna. Dasar pengangu James itu.

"Kau tahu Aunt Ginny bahkan langsung bicara ke kepala sekolah, karena dia tahu kau sudah pasti masuk ke Slytherin." Tambah Fred.

Ku jitak kepala Fred, hey yang benar saja.

"Rose apa itu benar?" Tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja—"

"Tentu saja benar, harusnya kau bangga Lils. Kau akan jadi klan Potter Weasley pertama yang ada di Slytherin." Serobot James saat aku akan menjawab.

Lily sepertinya sudah mau menangis saat itu juga, sampai Al bicara dan menenangkkannya. "Jangan dengarkan. Kau seperti tak tahu James saja. Mulut James itu tak bisa dipercaya."

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Acara makan malam ini di penuhi dengan keributan ala Potter dan Weasley. Aku tak terlalu berperan dalam pembicaraan itu. Yang jelas aku pingin segera menuju ke hutan terlarang dan bertemu Tim.

Aku menjadi orang pertama yang selasai makan di meja Gryffindor. Tak ada yang terlalu peduli karena mereka masih sibuk dengan cerita liburan masing-masing.

Tujuanku kali ini adalah dapur! Ada yang berpikiran kalau aku rakus? Tidak aku ke dapur itu mmau mecari dan membawakan makanan yang banyak untuk baikkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke timur kastil, aku sudah hafal jalan rahasia menuju dapur. Terang saja aku mungkin lebih hafal seluk-beluk Hogwarts ketimbang Hagrid, karena aku memiliki sepupu gila yaitu James dan Fred. Jadi jangan Tanya lagi mengapa.

Ketika sampai di lukisan buah-buahan kugelitik gambar buah pirnya sampai memunculkankenop pintu disana. Mudah sekali.

"Missy Weasley datang berkunjung. Betty senang Miss Weasley datang." Betty salah satu peri rumah menyambut kedatanganku saat itu.

"Hai Betty. Aku merindukanmu." Kupeluk peri itu. dia peri rumah paling menyenangkan.

Begitu kulepas pelukan itu mata Betty yang sebesar bola pimpong itu terlihat berair terharu. Mereka jarang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kasian.

"Betty bolehkan kalau aku minta makanan satu keranjang hari ini?"

"Seperti biasanya Missy? Missy mau bertemu teman Missy malam-malam?" Cicit peri rumah itu.

"Iya, tolong ya. Kasihan Timothy dia pasti kesepian. Tolong ya Betty, aku mau bawakan makanan untuknya."

Peri rumah itu membungkuk dalam sekali sambil mengangguk antusias. "Tentu Missy. Betty akan lakukan." Senyum Betty begitu lebar. Aku memang bisa mengambil makanan itu sendiri. Tapi Betty akan murung kalau begitu. Seakan merasa kalau dirinya mendapat tamparan keras. Dia malah terlihat bahagia ketika ada yang meminta bantuan. Aneh kan.

Sambil menunggu Betty menyiapkan sekeranjang makanan, aku berjalan menuju meja dapur. Mungkin aku akan membuat teh atau menyapa peri lain. Aku suka dapur Hogwarts mereka selalu meuarkan bau sedap. Rasanya aku akan jadi sebesar Nyonya Gemuk kalau di sini terus.

Begitu sampai ada murid yang juga di dapur ternyata. Dan murid itu adalah pilihan murid terkhir dalam daftar pertemuanku di dapur Hogwarts. Dia tidak memakai jubahnya. Kemejanya berantakan, keluar tak karu-karuan. Meskipun dia membelakangiku aku bahkan bisa menebak siapa dia. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut pirang hampir putih berantakan disekolah ini? Tentu saja itu Malfoy.

Niatku untuk duduk di meja dapur urung sudah. Entah mungkin Malfoy menyadari kedatanganku sepertinya, karena dia menoleh kearahku.

"Weasley, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menampilkan ekspresi bingung yang datar. –ekperesi apaan itu-

"Cari makanan." Balasku singkat. Karena sudah terlanjur maka aku berjalan maju dan duduk di sebelah Malfoy. Tapi tetap denngan tujuan tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"…" Tak ada suara dari Malfoy. Kubiarkan saja. Aku juga tak terlalu ingin bicara, karena kalau sudah berbicara dengan Malfoy ujung-ujungnya pasti selalu ribut.

Tapi rasa penasaran mengelitikku. Untuk apa Malfoy di dapur saat makan malam tahun ajaran baru? Di depannya ada segelas susu dan sandwich daging yang dimakannya dengan malas.

Aku hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Dia tak menoleh tapi dia berbicara kearahku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau makan disin? Kenapa tak dia aula besar?"

Dilihat dari eksperinya sepertinya dia menahan dengusan yang akan keluar. Kalaupun dia mendengus juga aku tak peduli. Masa bodo dah.

"Di aula berisik. Apalagi kau dan sepupu-sepupumu. Telingaku bosan mendengar suara itu." Kata Malfoy sambil menoleh kearahku.

Brengsek. Dia mulai kumat penyakit menyebalkannya. Kuplototi Malfoy, tapi dia hanya mengerutkan alisnya menatap tepat di mataku. Kadang aku agak merasa risih dengan iris kelabu Malfoy yang terpampang langsung didepanku. Rasanya aneh.

Kutahan diriku. aku tak mau merusak moodku sendiri dengan bertengkar dengan Malfoy.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Malfoy itu memang sialan. Tarik nafas. Dan hembuskan lagi.

"Kenapa Weasley? Mencoba menahan kejengkelanmu? Aku lebih suka kalau kau marah, lebih terlihat Weasleyable." Timpalnya dengan seringai memuakkan yang membingkai wajah aristocrat itu.

Pancing terus saja Malfoy. Aku bisa merasa kalau sekarang hidungku kembang-kempis jika melihat wajah Malfoy. Selow saja Rose, anggap Malfoy tak ada.

"Nah apalagi ditambah efek wajahmu yang memerah seperti ini. Kau tersipu malu dengan sanjunganku tadi?" Tanyanya dilamat-lamatkan. Duh, duh, duh.

Ku jitak kepalanya keras. "Siapa yang tersipu dodol—"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat Betty datang membawa sekeranjang makanan pesanku.

"Missy Weasley ini pesanan Missy. Ada lagi?'

Wajah Betty benar-benar bahagia. Aku tak terlalu mengeti peri rumah. Mereka selalu saja bertindak layaknya pesuruh, tapi hebatnya mereka menyukai pekerjaannya itu.

"Wow. Weasley aku tak tahu kalau porsi makanmu segini banyaknya." Malfoy menarik kernjang itu dan membukanya sambil berdecak.

Terserah apa katanya saja. Memang aku peduli. Kuhiraukan Malfoy dan tersenyum ke Betty sang peri rumah. "Terimakasih banyak Betty."

Betty mengangguk antusias. "Sama-sama Missy Weasley, Betty senang bisa membantu Missy. Missy mau makan juga seperti Master Malfoy?"

Master Malfoy? Cuih. Betty terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin pamor keluarga Malfoy tinggi di kalangan peri rumah. Atau mungkin wajah mereka jadi poster besar-besaran dikalangan peri rumah?

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah punya banyak makanan." Kataku sambil mengedikkan kepala ke keranjang yang penuh makanan itu.

"Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang Missy."

Kutarik paksa keranjang makanan itu dari Malfoy, yang entah mulai kapan hanya diam mengamatiku dan Betty. Sekali lagi dengan satu alis yang terangkat dan kepalanya yang sedikit miring ke kiri. Begitu tanganku menyentuh pegangan keranjang, Malfoy balik menariknya.

"Bersenang-senang? Kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu, Malfoy."

Kulirik arlojiku, hampir jam 9. Kurasa aku masih punya cukup waktu bertemu dengan Tim. Keranjang tadi sudah ku masukkan dalam tas manik-manik pemberian Mom, jadi tak terlalu mencurigakan.

Aku berjalan senormal mungkin, untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Apalagi para professor. Memillih jalan memutar dari gubuk Hagrid. Berjalan terus ke barat. Dan disinilah aku, di tepi hutan terlarang, Kutarik nafas panjang-panjang mengisi paru-paru ini dengan aroma kesegaran hutan. Aku merindukannya! Padahal liburan akhir ajaran hanya 1 bulan tapi terasa begitu lama.

Jangan tanya kan, apakah aku tidak takut dengan hutan terlarang. Karena jawabannya TIDAK. Hutan terlarang malah serasa nyaman dan tenang. Memang banyak makhluk membahayakan disini. Tapi selama datang dalam damai, aku yakin tak akan ada yang berbahaya. Hagrid saja berteman dengan semua makhluk yang ada disini.

Aku berjalan terus kearah barat. Merapatkan jubahku saat angin malam menghempas tubuhku.

"Hey Rose.."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku mendengar suara itu. Itu Tim! Aku berbalik dan mendapati Tim ada tak jauh dariku. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, dan bajunya juga compang-camping. Tapi itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya karena selalu ada senyum ceria disana.

"Tim!" Aku berlari dan memeluknya.

Dia balik memelukku. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku, sambil terkekeh geli. Suaranya begitu terdengar merdu. Kutengelamkan wajahku di dadanya. Wanginya begitu manis, wangi mahogany. Menyegarkan.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanyanya ceria, tapi aku tahu senyum miris.

"Menyenangkan. Seperti biasa berkumpul dengan para sepupu.—" Ini topic yang agak canggung. "—Kenapa selalu kau yang menemukanku. Padahal aku tadi berniat mengejutkanmu, Tim."

Kami berjalan menuju salah satu pohoh besar dan duduk disana.

Tim menyerigai kearahku, tapi serigainya beda dari milik para Slytherin, serigainya itu pas disana. "Aku akan selalu tahu kalau kau datang, Rose."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau pasang sensor di badanku ya?"

"Rahasia."

Rahasia. Hidupnya penuh rahasia. Ku keluarkan keranjang makanan yang kusimpan tadi di tas manik-manik.

"Wow! Satu keranjang penuh!" Mata Tim berbinar melihat makanan yang ada di depannya. Bisa ku dengar perutnya berbunyi keras disana.

Krucukk.. krucukk..

"Kapan kau terakhir makan, Tim?" Kasihan Tim. Aku tak yakin selama liburan ini dia makan cukup. Dia mungkin belum makan sedari tadi.

"Oh kau mulai lagi." Balas Tim sedikit kesal. Dia tak suka di tanyai seperti itu. Kelepasan deh. Aku hanya meringis menanggapinya.

Kusandarkan punggungku di pohon dan menengadah ke langit. Pekatnya langit malam begitu indah dihias bintang. Berita bagusnya tak ada bulan yang terlihat. Aku mulai ragu, apa nanti aku berani kembali ke kastil, benar-benar sudah malam. Aku tak pernah ke hutan selarut ini, mungkin Tim nanti mau mengantarku ke kastil.

"Aku baikkan bawa banyak makanan begini." Kataku.

"Yeah baik sekali. Rose Ginevra Weasley yang cantik dan baik hati. Bolehkan Timothy makan sekarang?" Tim menarikku mendekat kearahnya. Memasang mimik memelas. Tapi terlihat menjijikkan diwajahnya. Hahahaha.

"Eits belum boleh. Kasih tahu dulu kenapa kau bisa menemukanku. Apa kau begitu kangen sampai menunggui ku?"

"PD sekali. Oke kuberitahu ya, aku akan selalu tahu kalau kau datang. Aku hafal baumu." Katanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Matanya terpejam. Sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku bau apa? Terasi? Kemenyan?" Tanyaku.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Sini ku coba."

Lalu di mendekat kearahku, hidungnya mengendus di sekitar pelipisku. Dan aku terdiam ditempat.

"Bau bunga, dan beri." Katanya.

Lalu hidungnya berpindah naik ke rambutku. Perlahan kurasakan tangannya mendekap erat tubuh dan kepalaku. Mengirim getaran listrik disekitar tubuhku. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak cepat, saat bibirnya mengecup puncak kepalaku. Rasanya tubuhku hanya bisa diam tak bergerak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rose."

Detik itu juga paru-paruku rasanya kosong. Aku juga merindukanmu, Tim. Tapi kata-kata itu tak keluar. Tim mendekapku lebih erat, dan kurasakan pipinya menempel di kepalaku. Wanginya memabukkanku.

"Tim.." Panggilku lirih. Entah kenapa rasanya canggung. Bukan aku bukannya tak suka, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh saat Tim memelukku seperti ini. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Kemudian kurasakan tangannya bergetar dan mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Memisahkan jarak diantara kami. Aku yang baru tersadar dari trans, menoleh dan mendapati Tim mendelik horror ke tanah yang ada di depannya. Lalu Tim menoleh kepadaku masih dengan mata yang berkilat antara marah dan takut.

"Aku tak bermaksud—Maafkan aku."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya matanya masih berkilat marah pada tanah yang ada di hadapannya. Dan disana juga ada ketakutan. Ku sentuh tangannya.

"Tim.." Tim tak menoleh. Tangannya menjauhiku juga.

"Tak apa, Tim. Sungguh." Kataku. Tim masih diam.

"…"

Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia pikir dia menyakiti ku. Raut wajahnya masih takut. Dan Tim terlihat marah pada dirinya. Kualihkan topic pembicaraanku.

"Kau laparkan? masakan Betty enak loh. Ingat peri rumah di Hogwarts itu? dia memasak khusus untukmu. Lihat.." Aku mengeluarkan satu roti isi dari dalam keranjang.

"…" Tim masih diam.

"Tim!" Geramku. Aku bahkan tak kenapa-napa.

"Aku tak begitu lapar, Rose."

Oke sikapnya yang mulai kumat ini, membuatku muak. Mungkin baginya sulit untuk berdekatan dengan orang asing. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saja dia tak mau mendekat. Dan sikapnya itu muncul lagi. Mungkin akan kukutuk Tim kali ini kalau masih saja bersikap seperti ini.

"Makan atau aku tak akan kembali mengunjungimu."

Tim langsung menoleh kearahku. Tapi begitu mata hijaunya menatapku, dia menghindar lagi. Tapi toh dia makan juga. Mengambil salah satu roti isi, dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Tim sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Dan aku disini tak digubrisnya..

**.**

**.**

**Aduh pinginya bikin romance, tapi kenapa susah banget-_- kalau gak kerasa maafin ya para pembaca, Goblet latihan dulu hehe**

**Mumpung idenya lagi ngalir aku tulis aja. Soalnya lagi UAS nanti keburu nguap, gara-gara tuh soal UAS.**

**Jadi gimana? Ada yang mau ngasih komentar? Kritik? Terserah apapun itu ****):**

**Tunggu in chapter berikutnya ya! Buat yang mau UAS juga semangat teman-teman!**

**Akhirul kata Review boleh?**

**Cium jauh.. muachhh :D**


End file.
